1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to chemicals useful as herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The compound 4-nitro-1H-benzotriazole is within the generic disclosure of Japanese patent application showa No. 44-49635 dated June 23, 1969 (showa No. 44), applicant Nitto Chemical Industrial Company 1-5-1, Marunouchi, Chiyoda-Ku, Tokyo. The Japanese patent teaches the use as a soil additive which decreases nitrate formation rather than ammonia.